


A gentle nudge

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father!Bilbo Baggins, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A Samwise x reader? Reader is the child of Bilbo so maybe Frodo and Bilbo getting Reader and Sam together?





	A gentle nudge

Your father’s eleventy-first birthday is well under way, with music playing loudly into the night and people laughing as they have fun dancing around the small make shift dance floor that had been put up for the party, tables filled with plates of food and mugs of drink, barrels of alcohol placed beside some of the tables, it is a celebration after all. However you knew that your father hated nearly everyone that had shown up to the party that is dedicated to him.

Not that you could blame him for it, some people tended to the Baggins’. not that you let it bother it, in some ways you were a lot like your father. You span around on the dance floor with a giggle, your eyes quickly drifting towards the table that your cousin Frodo sat at, his elbow on the table in front of himself with his chin on the palm of his hands, he did have three of his friends sat with him, but two of them; Pippin and Merry had snuck away from the table, no doubt in search for something to do, seeing as they loved to cause mischief, so that just left him and Sam at the table with plates of half finished food.

Frodo sat at the long wooden table with one of his close friends, Samwise Gamgee, one of the least mischievous friends of your dear cousins. Frodo’s eyes went from you to his friend a couple of times, he tapped his fingers against his lips and Sam noticed his friends thoughtful look, raising a brow Sam leaned forwards over the table.

“What are you thinking of, Mr. Frodo?” He asked in a quiet voice, his eyes following Frodo’s gaze only to find that it fell on you. Frodo knew that his friend had feelings for you and was mentally plotting to get the two of you together. “I think you should talk to her” Frodo finally spoke up, in a quiet voice so that you couldn’t hear them. Both of them watched as you a friend of yours span you around with a laugh, as you span you ended up close to where Sam and Frodo were and you could hear them talking to each other about something quietly.

Although you could barely hear them as you waltz past the table with a smile on your face, catching a glimpse of Frodo and Sam smiling. The music didn’t help either, what with it being loud, almost everyone had to speak up so that they could be heard over the music. But you were busy with your friends, Rosie Cotton being your best-friend, who you would tell anything too.

Rosie knew about your feelings towards Sam and how you were sure that he didn’t like you and rather was infatuated with your best-friend and that you didn’t want to be rejected. You were also pretty sure that your father and cousin knew about your feelings for Sam, However they did not say anything to you about it as they knew that you would deny it.

Of course you would deny it, you didn’t want to get teased by them and it wasn’t as if you liked talking about your personal life, even with your family. You liked having your personal business a secret, at least that way no one could gossip about you.

Another friend of yours grabbed a hold of your hand as you pranced past them and quickly pulled you into a small dance before you twirled away from them with a soft laugh, a laugh that Sam thought sounded like summer rain. As you were about to spin back into your friend, Frodo and Sam had gotten up the table they had been sat.

“I could never tell her how I feel” Sam replied to his friend, shaking his head as they both moved around the table, “why? [Y/N] likes you, Sam” Frodo reassured, still mentally planning as he watched as you twirled back into your friend, and then out again, he didn’t give Sam a chance to answer he grabbed Sam and pushed him onto the dance floor, aiming for Sam to bump into you, in hopes that you would dance with him, instead it backfired and he bumped into Rosie and instead of was whisked away into a dance with her.

Frodo let out a sigh of frustration, no matter what he and his uncle would do to try and get you and Sam together something else seemed to happen to ruin all of their plans; they sent Sam to help set up some things for the party and you had told him that you had everything under control. The two of them had been trying their best to set you both up over over the last couple of days and they still are. Even now at the party.

But alas all that he had managed to do is push Sam right into the arms of Rosie, who had pulled him away all too quickly, the two of them skipped away from Frodo and into the small crowd of dancing friends, families and lovers. Frodo sighed once again, his eyebrows drawing together as he watched them with his arms crossed over his stomach, he went back to mentally planning on how to get you both together again.

You on the other hand had stopped dancing, your eyes had fell upon your friend and the man that you had fallen in love with dance together, Sam had a blush on his cheeks. You let out a defeated sigh as you moved away from your friend and over to the table that Frodo had now sat down at, you sat beside him, your elbows going to the table, you leaned forwards and placed your chin in the palms of your hand, letting out a heavy breath of air, looking over at Frodo, who looked almost lost in thought.

“How are things going?” You asked him, he looked over to you and gave a shrug of his shoulders and a tiny smile, clearly he wasn’t that deep in thought because then he wouldn’t have answered you, “alright. I suppose” he responded simply, “good, how’s Sam?” You asked him, moving your hands away from your chin and dropped them to the table, “he’ll be fine” he answered as he got up from the chair that he had sat on, leaving you alone at the table. All Frodo needed was to find Merry and Pippin as he was sure that they could both help him in some way with his idea.

Not that he needed to as Bilbo, your father, had talked to the two mischievous hobbits once they had snuck away from Frodo and Sam. He had asked them if they could some how use some of Gandalfs fireworks to try and get Sam and you together, they had told him that they’d see what they can do, that usual glint in their eyes as they both tried to plan something on behalf of Bilbo.

You let out a defeated sigh once again as you leaned back into the chair you’re sat on, tapping your fingers against the wooden table for a moment before you with drew your hands and crossed your arms over your chest, reaching your right hand up you tapped your nails against your skin gently. This was not how things were meant to turn out at all, you had meant to ask Sam to dance with you as you twirled back, you were meant to tell him how you felt. But with what happened an him dancing, seemingly happily with Rosie you didn’t exactly feel like talking to people, especially about your feelings.

You could hear your father talking to a group of small children about his adventures and what had happened to him, sometimes you wished that you could go on an adventure, just like the one that he had went on. One where it’s just you and Sam. You smiled to yourself as you pushed yourself up from the seat and turned away from the table, you had decided that you had enough of the party and needed somewhere quiet to be and you wanted to go home, get some sleep and be alone to wallow in your own misery.

You has started to weave through the dancing people, the people who swayed from far too much mead, the people who had kept getting up to get some more food. You weaved through them all and this had started to cause Frodo to panic, he hadn’t seen Merry or Pippin for a while so he couldn’t ask them to help him with his new idea on getting you Sam together. Sam however had managed to get away from Rosie, who had told him that he should ask you out on a date and was now trying to find you.

It was times like this that he wished that nearly everyone in the Shire wasn’t there to make it easier to spot you. Meanwhile Merry and Pippin had managed to find their way the tent that Gandalf had stashed all of his fireworks in, they couldn’t exactly say no to Bilbo, it is his birthday after all, so they agreed.

Merry and Pippin put the firework that is shaped like a dragon onto the floor and set it a light, quickly pushing it between the both of them, arguing about who should hold the firework before it set off. Everything was almost quiet, the music still playing loudly but over the sound of the music, the whistle of fireworks going off could be heart. A tent flew into the sky before the fireworks burst into it’s bright dazzling lights.

You stopped and turned around, looking up towards the sky, a smile coming across your face for a moment or two the fireworks seemed to turn into a dragon. “There’s a dragon!” you heard someone screaming out, your father however who had finished telling his tales of his adventure had a hand in his pocket, “there hasn’t been a dragon in these parts for years” he grumbled out but had then been pushed to floor.

You turned away, joining the crowd in running away from the low flying fireworks, your ears had come to be filled with screams as everyone scrambled to get away from it, out the corner of your eyes you could see people falling to the floor. You turned around quickly and as you did so, you could feel a heavy force push against you, causing you to fall to the floor.

The fireworks whistles over head and in the distance, as the fireworks came to a stop, there was silence that settled over everyone, everyone seemed to hold their breath, you included, your eyes squeezed shut, a heavy weight could still be felt on top of you. After a moment or two there the last of pops from the fireworks had sounded out, causing everyone to cheer happily as they looked up into the sky above them at the red lights.

After a while you opened your eyes, to see what or who had knocked you over onto the grassy floor beneath you. When you finally opened your eyes, you came face to face with some familiar brown eyes- sam. A bright red blush flushed over your cheeks as you realised just how close you Sam really are.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked you, his voice held concern that he may have hurt you.  
“Y-Yes, I believe so” you responded, although it came out more like a squeak.

Everyone else had gotten back up from the floor at this point to go back to the celebration, this had left you and Sam in the same position you had been in since he had knocked you over, to keep you from getting hurt from the firework. You could tell that Gandalf was going to have a serious talk with whoever had set it off.

“I-I’m glad you’re alright” he replied, his voice soft and quiet as he looked down at you. ‘This is awkward,’ you thought to yourself as you stared up at him, your cheeks still very much red, you moved your hands from the soft grass to his chest, awkwardly smiling up at him, “can you move?” You asked him, “what?” He asked in return as he looked down at you, confusion written all over his face.

Your eyes moved to the practically none existent gap between your two bodies. His eyes followed your gaze quickly, towards your body that is underneath his, “oh! Right! Of course!” he said as he placed his hands on the grass and pushed himself up off of you, he then held a hand out to help you up, you took his hand, “thank you” you told him with a sigh, moving your hand from his so that you could brush your self off.

“for both helping me off the floor and saving me from the firework” you told him after a while, smoothing your dress out, “you’re certainly welcome” he replied, smiling as he dropped his hands to his side.

“Sam… Can I tell you something?” You asked him, sounding unsure of yourself as you slowly pulled your hand from his, he gave an eager nod in return, almost seeming as if he is afraid to talk to you. “I like you, Samwise Gamgee. I like you a lot and I was wondering if you’re not currently courting someone… If you would perhaps like to try courting me?” You asked him, feeling the sudden rush that you got from admitting that you liked him.

Sam’s smile turning a grin, the biggest grin that you had ever seen on his face and you loved it, it was a smile you wanted to see all the time, “I would love that” he replied, with a smile on his face.


End file.
